Roses and Snow
by FullmetalSpartan96
Summary: After being severely injured in a battle against Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall, Ruby and Yang seek refuge at the Schnee Manor until their wounds heals, but when her wounds do heal up, will Ruby want to leave the Schnee Manor? At the same time, tension is building up between Weiss and her father. Rated T for language. Takes place a year after they would graduate from Beacon.


**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

* * *

Weiss looked out of the window of her house. Dark clouds blanketed the sky. Water was pouring down from the heavens and flashes of light strikes across the sky, soon followed by the loud rumbles that shook the earth. All of the servants of the Schnee family were out with their own family, and Weiss's parents went out for some sort of business meeting abroad, leaving only her at the Schnee mansion. And because of the storm going on outside, she couldn't go out and train some more. Even though she had graduated from Beacon a little over a year ago, she still believes her skills could still be a lot better than they are now. Nothing's perfect after all.

Weiss thought about her time at Beacon. From the time team RWBY was formed, and to the time where they all graduated and the team separated to go their separate ways. She looked over at a dresser where a lone picture sat. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture, looking at it reminiscently. It was a picture of team RWBY that was taken a few weeks before the end of their first year. Her former team leader, Ruby, had her arm rapped around Weiss and she was letting out a huge smile as Weiss looked like she was rolling her eyes. Yang was grinning with her eyes closed and holding onto Ruby's shoulder. And Blake stood on the other side of Weiss, just giving them a small smile, but she wasn't wearing her bow and exposing her kitty ears.

Weiss focused mostly on Ruby in the picture, her closest friend, if she could even call her that. Weiss hasn't talked to any other of team RWBY much since their graduation from Beacon a year ago, and she was scolding her for that. She felt bad, because Ruby worked hard to be a good friend and partner for Weiss, and now that they have all gone their separate ways, she hasn't even called her friend once just to talk. Weiss sighed. Maybe she would go see Ruby tomorrow, if it ever stops raining, that is.

Weiss heard a banging noise coming from the front door. Since none of the butlers or maids was around, she had to go answer the door. As she approached the entrance to the Schnee mansion, she was wondering who would come to her place with this bad weather out there. She opened the door, but there was no one in her immediate line of sight, so she looked down only to find a horrible sight.

Ruby was down on her knees holding a severely injured Yang, and Ruby wasn't doing too well herself. Ruby's entire right side of her face was covered with blood, her coat was all torn up, and there was blood dripping down her right arm. Yang was unconscious, but she had a huge wound on her abdomen, and she had cuts all over her body. Ruby looked up desperately and asked, "Help us!"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, as she helped Ruby up and then assisted with carrying the two of them into the building.

About half an hour later, Weiss had all of their injuries cleaned and bandaged up. Weiss had laid Yang down on a bed in the guest room. Ruby, although not as severely injured as Yang, did have some deep cuts on her right arm and her left leg was burnt, making it hard for her to move around on her own, so Weiss helped her walk to a chair at the other side of the room and sit down. Weiss offered Ruby a cup of tea. Even though Ruby didn't want Weiss to trouble herself more, Ruby was extremely thirsty so she accepted Weiss's offer.

Weiss entered the room with two cups of tea. She handed one to Ruby, who then gulped it all down in one sip. Weiss sat down in a chair next to Ruby's and gracefully took a small sip of her tea. Weiss looked at Ruby, whose arms and right side of her face were completely covered with bandages. She was curious as what has happened to the poor girls. Weiss asked, "What happened to you, Ruby?"

Ruby explained. "It was a surprise attack from Torchwick's mysterious organization. Yang and I stopped a huge dust robbery he had attempted a couple days ago, and boy did he look pissed that we had interfered again. Today, we had completed a hunting job not far from here, and on our way back, we were ambushed in the forest. Torchwick was with a strange woman who had two bodyguards. That woman used fire magic to corner us while her guards beat the crap out of me and Yang. I barely managed to get the both of us away and lose them. I happened to know that you were close by, so I decided to get us here for help."

Weiss felt responsible for the sisters' injuries. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "You got hurt for protecting my company's products."

Ruby waved her arm as if she was shoving off Weiss's apology. "Hey, don't worry about it. What kind of people would we be if we let someone steal from somebody else?"

"But still, I'm sorry, Ruby."

"It's alright." Ruby and Weiss sat in silence. Yang continued to sleep on the bed right across from them. Ruby then placed her hand on the right side of her face. Weiss looked at her former leader and partner, and she saw a face of sorrow on the girl's face.

"Is there something wrong?" the heiress asked concerned. She didn't get a good look at Ruby's injury on the right side of her face, so she doesn't know how severe the injury was.

Ruby replied monotonously, "My right eye is gone. It was gouged out during the fight."

Weiss was shocked by this information. "Ruby…"

"Don't say anything," Ruby snapped. "It's no one's fault with what happened. Torchwick was bound to hunt us down sooner or later."

The two girls just sat their silently some more. The heiress looked over at Ruby. She had changed her style in clothing a bit over the years. The skirt she wore was a bit longer. Her shirt was sleeveless and she wore a couple of fingerless, fabric gauntlets that was black on the leather part and red on the armored part. However, she still kept the cloak that she always wore during their time at Beacon. Weiss asked, "Why do you still have the cloak?"

Ruby replied, "It was a gift from my mother, before she passed away. I just can't bring myself to leave it behind." Ruby looked around the house. "Speaking of 'mothers', I'm surprised that we didn't wake up your parent's or anything."

Weiss said, "They are in another country, trying to negotiate a business deal."

"So, how have they been?"

Weiss shrugged. "Fine, I guess. We have gotten pretty distant with each other lately."

Ruby raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why?"

Weiss explained, "During my time with team RWBY at Beacon, Blake had a majorly influenced my life. Thanks to her, I'm not discriminatory towards the faunus anymore, however I still don't like the White Fang very much. Anyway, when I returned home after graduation, I thought about the things Blake said about the Schnee Company when we first met on that cliff side. I asked my father to treat the faunus that work with the company more fairly, and I also asked him to stop making those questionable deals with other companies."

Ruby asked, "What did he say?"

"He got furious," Weiss replied. "He said I shouldn't worry about trivial things like the health and safety of the faunus and not to worry about the deals he make."

The girl's conversation was interrupted by the sound of a loud snore. The two girls looked over towards the couch and Yang subconsciously moved herself into a more comfortable position and was now just merely asleep. Ruby smiled. She was glad that her sister was doing better. As Ruby watched her blonde sister sleep, she asked, "Hey, Weiss, is it okay if Yang and I stay here for a couple of days, until our injuries heal at least."

Weiss looked at Ruby surprised. She wasn't expecting Ruby to ask her to stay here. She wasn't sure her parents would be alright with them staying here, but they were in another country for the next few days, so it would probably be alright for them to stay for a while. After debating about it for a moment in her head, Weiss finally nodded and said, "Sure, Ruby."

Ruby smiled happily. "Thanks, Weiss. I'd hug you right now, but my body is too sore to move around a lot."

Weiss looked at Ruby's empty tea cup. She grabbed the glass and her own and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said. Weiss left the room and returned a moment later with both cups refilled. Ruby, however, had fallen asleep while Weiss was out. The heiress shook her head. She placed down the two cups of tea and picked Ruby up bridal style. Ruby was surprisingly light. Weiss carried Ruby to her room and placed her on her bed. Weiss was about to leave the room when she looked at Ruby one more time. The heiress noted that Ruby was beautiful, like a rose. Weiss turned off the lights before leaving the room.

* * *

Weiss woke up the next morning on the couch in the living room. For a moment, she was wondering why was she sleeping on a couch, but then she remembered that Ruby and Yang suddenly showed up injured in the middle of the night, and that she was letting them stay until their injuries healed. Weiss got up from the couch and walked to her room.

Weiss approached on the door, knocking on it to see if Ruby was awake yet, but there was no response. Weiss entered the room, and Ruby was still sound asleep and tangled up in the blankets. Weiss went over to her closet and started to pick out a clean set of clothes. With her clothes picked out, she walked into the bathroom connected to the bed room and closed the door to get changed with some privacy.

Weiss exited the bathroom wearing her fresh clothes. She has changed her dress style since Beacon too. Instead of a dress, she now wears a white suit. The suit consists of a white button-up shirt, light-blue pants held up with suspenders, a red tie, a light-blue jacket, and white boots. Weiss's father has been a little more controlling since her graduation at Beacon. He made her get rid of the combat skirt, saying that it is not appropriate for someone who one day will run the family business, so she chose something that looked business like but at the same time still felt comfortable to wear when in a fight.

Weiss looked out of the window, letting her mind wander with the thoughts about her, her father, the company, and the faunus. Weiss was starting to get a little angry. All her life, she was proud of her father, despite the nights he came home furious, proud of the fact that he was a rich man and could get anything he wanted. But now, after growing up, and spending four years with people outside of her family, she is starting to become ashamed of her father. She now realizes how cruel of a man her father can be, especially towards the faunus, and it is starting to disgust her.

"Hey Weiss!" Weiss jumped at the sudden outburst and turned around to look at the source. Ruby was sitting up with a huge smile on her face.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped. "You scared me.

"Oh. Sorry…"

Weiss just waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. So how are you feeling?"

Ruby tried moving her right arm a little, but she winced at the movement. "My limbs are still hurt from the injuries."

The two girls heard a sudden thud originating from the hallway. The thud was followed by a lot of shouting and then a sound of moaning. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other before Weiss opened up the door. Behind the door was Yang lying down face first in a puddle of blood. "Yang!" Ruby called out worryingly.

Weiss picked Yang up, who looked a little dizzy. Weiss said, "You idiot, Yang. All of your shouting reopened your wounds."

Yang looked at the heiress. "Weiss? Where's Ruby?" asked the blonde.

Ruby replied, "I'm in here, Yang."

Weiss assisted Yang with walking into the room. Yang asked, "How are you filling, Sis?"

"Fine, but I'm probably doing a lot better than you." Ruby pointed at Yang's bandaged belly where there was blood oozing out of.

Weiss pulled a chair up to the bed and sat Yang down in it. She said, "I'll be right back with the medical kit." Weiss exited the room.

Yang clutched on to her wound on her stomach, wincing from the pain a little bit. Yang looked over at Ruby, and she saw all of the bandages on the right side of her face. "Ruby, what happened to your face?"

Ruby brought her hand up to her face and replied, "One of that woman's bodyguards cut my face up good during the fight. My entire right eye has been gouged out."

"That bastard!" Yang shouted, then winced in pain for agitating her wound again. "If I ever see his face again, I'm going to kill him." Ruby chuckled, glad to see that her sister was feeling well. "So, what happened last night? How did we end up in the Princess's castle?"

Ruby explained everything from somehow getting away from Torchwick's group, coming to the Schnee mansion asking for help, and Weiss getting them bandaged up. "Weiss has agreed to let us stay here for a few days while our wounds heal up."

"That's nice of her."

Weiss returned with a suitcase. She placed it down on a dresser next to yang and opened it up. She pulled out a needle and string. "Alright, Yang. I need to re-stitch you wounds, and I am going to need you to hold still while I do so."

"Right…" Yang said nervously.

Ruby stated, "Yang hates needles, and she never gotten stitches consciously before."

Weiss brought up another chair and sat across from Yang. "Well then. This won't be a very pleasant experience for you, Yang." A few minutes passed until Weiss was finally able to completely stitch up Yang's wound. Weiss's legs were now sore from Yang kicking her while she stuck the needle through her skin. Weiss took out some bandages and wrapped it around Yang's abdomen. "There. Now, Yang, this may be hard for you to do, but I am going to need you to stay calm and quiet while your wound heals."

Yang retorted, "Hey, I am very good at keeping calm."

"I'll believe that when beowolves fly."

Ruby giggled at Weiss's remark. "I'm sorry, Sis, but I'm with Weiss on that one," said Ruby.

"Ruby? How could you say that?"

Before Ruby could reply, Weiss asked, "Alright then, is there anything you two need?"

The two sisters looked at each other and replied simultaneously, "Breakfast."

"Of course…" Weiss mumbled to herself. "Alright. I'll go see what I can do."

Ruby said, "Thank you, Weiss."

"You're welcome," responded the heiress.

"And thanks again for letting us stay here."

Weiss looked at Ruby with a kindhearted smile. "Hey, what are teammates for?" Weiss left the room to find prepare some breakfast for the two girls.

* * *

_The night before, after Ruby and Yang escaped._

Cinder stood in the middle of a forest, illuminating the area around her with a flame that she held in her hand. The two girls were nowhere to be found. Roman Torchwick approached Cinder. "They got away," said Roman. "Shall we go hunt them down again?"

Cinder shook her head. "No. I think they have had enough punishment, for now. However, if you run into the two of them again," Cinder turned to face Roman, an evil grin on her face, "give them hell."

* * *

**A/N: So here is the first chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Also, for those of you who like my "Red Roses and White Snowflakes" story and been waiting for an update, I apologize, but I haven't been able to think of how I want to continue the story without doing something cliche. If you have any ideas on how I should continue that story, pm me. Anyway, until I get an idea I like, it will be on hiatus. Anyway, if you enjoyed this story, please leave a review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Any and all negative comments will be ignored. Also, if you have a suggestion for a better title, please let me know.**

**A/N: Also, Ruby and Weiss's new clothes design comes from Funblades' and Amipiai's FutureAU of Ruby and Weiss.**


End file.
